


Boredom X-mas Doodles

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: Welp, this is gonna be a one shot of a fic and im srry if there is really bad spelling and/or grammar. So this does have and classic Christmas trope and a soulmates au as well cuz why the fuck not. Also, its two ships cuz GAY BOIS!





	Boredom X-mas Doodles

“Ahh yes, there had to be a convention in New York, IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING WINTER!” Craig wasn’t to happy about the weather. The snow was falking down hard, making it impossible for the small group to leave the cafe. “This is nothing compared to Canada. Trust me, we get up to 3 feet in a storm like this.” Smii7y effortlessly spoke out. 

“Ya, but you’re too much of a pussy to go outside in it.” 

“All have you know Brian, I jumped in it bare ass naked cuz im that Canadian.”

“And let’s change the subject please, us five are stuck in a cafe. Lets do something to pass the time til the streets are clear.” Brock was looking around to see if the cafe had something. 

“Well, why don’t we mess with our soulmates?” John said as he held up a bouquet of colorful pens. 

Smii7y smiled and grabed the white one lightning quick. “Mine!”

“What do you mean by that?” Brock became intrigued, as was Brian and Craig.

“You guys haven’t drawn or written on your skin?!” Smii7y shouted. “It’s the funniest shit when you can quote vines back to each other at 3am.”

“SO THAT’S WHY I WAKE UP WITH SMUDGES OF INK ON MY ARMS!” Craig grabbed an the orange pen. “Time to get back at this bitch for leaving marks-” He began to mumble as he walked to a booth and took a seat.

Brian shruged. “I guess ill draw dicks or be a flirt.” He proceeded to grab the red pen and sit on the chair by Brock.

“I haven’t drawn on myself before, except maybe when I forget something.” While rubbing the back of his neck, Brock grabed the green pen that was being handed to him. Which left John with the blue pen.

Smii7y leaned over and whispered, “So what you gonna draw, John?”

“I dont know, I havent thought that far. I guess I’ll just wait til I get an idea.”

“Or you could read that.” Smii7y pointed to his forearm that now had a paragraph on it. “I could say the same for you.” John said as he caressed Smii7y’s forearm.

“Well damb. Only one way to end this.” Smii7y started writing a word over the paragraph. John just grinned before looking at his own forearm and seeing what Smii7y was writing was there above the paragraph. 

He nudged Smii7y. “AHHH, JOHN! You made me mess- HOLY SHIT WERE SOULMATES!” 

“DAMN RIGHT, BORTHER! …” but the realization set in, “Wait, who wrote the paragraph? Cuz I didn’t.”

“I didnt, cuz it’s in orange ink.” They starred at each other and then began grinning as they both thought of the same thing. They began to draw memes on there arms, one would sketch and the other would fill. Soon they heard Craig beginning to laugh in confusion.

“Who the fuck is this person? They are a meme god or something cuz now my arms look like a shitpost.” Craig took his glasses of and rubbed his eyes. Smii7y and John took a seat with him, laying their arms out on the table. Putting his glasses back on to see all the identical doodles and the paragraph that had ‘penis’ written on top of it. He sat there in shock. “I have two soulmates who both, happen to be my most memey friends? Well that just sums up my love life.” 

While those three were doing their soulmate doodles, Brock was drawing lil hearts and flowers on the back of his hand. Suddenly a sentence began to pop up, ‘your art is cute’ the phrase alone made Brock slightly blush. So he responded back. ‘I bet you’re cute.’ He looked up while he waited for a response to see Brian madly blushing while looking at his hand. Brock, being curious wrote something else. ‘You look cute when you blush’

Brian became even more red as Brock was able walk over to him and kiss his warm cheek. Brian just sat there and became suddering mess of a flustered gay. Brock just chuckled and the noises he was making.

All of them were happy despite being stuck in the middle of a snow storm, they all had a poly Christmas and a Gay new year.


End file.
